Victory Wyvern Rebirth
by Rigged Bomb
Summary: "No victory is too hard to achieve! Spread your wings wide and fly towards it! V for Victory!" OC Submission closed. Please read the details on chapter 5.
1. The Wyvern's Nest

**List of OCS**

 **Octavius Gravit - ManhattanTheory**

 **Erika Charmont - ManhattanTheory**

 **Kroner Mercury - ManhattanTheory**

 **Lancelot Raines - ManhattanTheory**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu (Sword Art Online II)**

 **Episode 1: The Wyvern's Nest**

* * *

Wyvern Valley, a mountainous town that was once known as the proud holder of being Fiore's most popular and number one wyvern hunting site (and for having the best wyvern omelets in the state) due to the high concentration of wyvern nests in the area. In fact, the concentration was so high that the town would happily let hunters kill and poach more than what should be the legal limit for hunting the creatures so long as the hunters pay extra for their fees so that the town gets to make its profit. Unfortunately for the town of Wyvern Valley, times change as due to extensive overhunting, the majestic wyverns which lived in the valley were almost driven to extinction. Luckily for the beasts, various complaints, mostly from monster rights groups like PACE (People Against Creature Exploitation) and MOFU (Monster Freedom United) as well as new, strict anti-poaching laws passed on by the Council managed to prevent them all from being completely wiped out. Unfortunately, the damage has been done as the valley's once plentiful population of 55,000 wyverns were now whittled down to a pitiful 103 and despite multiple efforts from various conservation groups to raise the creatures' numbers, the town's wyvern population is still in danger of facing extinction due to the creatures' mating season being only once every 10 years and the fact that the incubation period for their eggs are almost half as long that.

Pressured (or more likely pestered) by various monster rights groups and conservation experts, the Council decided to declare the wyverns of Wyvern Valley a protected species, preventing anyone from hunting them down or even harming them by threatening anyone who does with a very tremendous fine of 6,000,000 (about twice as much as the amount a wyvern fetches at the black market) or a hefty prison sentence of 45 years.

However, this decision from the council has produced a very large negative effect on the town of Wyvern Valley. Basing most of their profits on the local wyverns as well as the town being naturally lacking in other sort of natural resources or proper trading routes, the town's economy quickly collapsed and many of its residents were forced to just sell their homes and leave in search of greener pastures. In fact, the situation became so worse that after 6 months, about only 532 of its residents remain out of its once large, healthy population of 5000 inhabitants making the town a shadow of its former flourishing self.

But all is not lost for the town of Wyvern Valley for fate has decided to send help in the form of a group of very unlikely individuals…

* * *

 **April 2 X795**

"Are you sure you want me to drop you and your friends here kid? This place is almost a ghost town already if you ask me." The old cart driver asks as his 4 passengers began unloading themselves from the back of his cart.

"Yeah, we're sure." A young man wearing a brown bomber jacket assured as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his group's payment for their ride which he tossed towards the driver who managed to catch it in midair despite his age.

Counting the cash, the man shrugged as he muttered "Oh well, but I'm telling ya kid. You are just going to be wasting time and money in this place."

The man wearing a bomber jacket grinned. The man is Octavius Gravit, 25 years old and is a mage who has just recently been approved on his request to the Council to start his own guild. Standing at 6'1, Octavius has a rather athletic yet lean build with features like light golden yellow eyes, short cut black hair, slightly tanned skin and a mischievous-looking grin that makes you think he is planning some kind of prank behind your back which, usually, is not quite far off. Aside from his brown bomber jacket, his outfit consists of black leather pants, boots, a brown belt, a white t-shirt with a bronze gear logo design display on the chest and a pair of aviator goggles which are resting on top of his head.

"Oh don't worry sir." Octavius chuckled "We are not here to waste our time and money. We are here to invest it."

"Oh well, suit yourself." The cart driver sighed "But don't say that I didn't warn you kid."

Whipping his horses, the cart driver left Octavius and his group at Wyvern Valley's entrance near the rusty, broken down sign which once proudly displayed the town's name and Octavius and his group watched as the cart driver and his horses disappear down the only accessible dirt road path which leads to the town's area.

"An investment? Really?" A young woman (about 19 to be exact) wearing a black colored beret muttered sarcastically at Octavius as she stares at the town's broken down sign. "You call this place an investment?"

This young woman is Erika Charmont, one of Octavius' most trusted friends (despite her tendency to almost always disagree with every decision he makes) and the only female in Octavius' group. Even though she is quite slim and is the shortest among their group, standing at about 5'7, Erika still has a rather well toned physique due to her working out daily. Erika's eyes are brown, her skin fair while hair is long, reaching to the back of her shoulders with two pieces of it hanging freely from the sides of her face. Erika's outfit consists of long sleeved black shirt, black trousers, black ankle boots, black gloves and of course, her favorite beret.

"What? That guy who sold us our spot sold it to me for just 50,000 Jewel Erika. That was a hell of a lot cheaper than the other lots we checked which cost 375,000 Jewel. It was a steal." Octavius sheepishly explained

"Yes, it's because the guy conned you moron." Erika sneered

"Oh come on, that guy didn't con me. Right Kroner?" Octavius asked the man standing right next to him who simply sighed in response.

Kroner Mercury is the second oldest person in the group, being only 1 year behind Octavius' who is the oldest but he makes it up by being a bit taller than Octavius himself, standing over 6'2 which towers over Octavius' 6'1. Kroner's short green hair is very messy and often unkempt while his skin is a bit tanned in color. The one thing that's strange about Kroner is that nobody and I mean nobody which includes even his friends, knew what the true color of his eyes were as he always keeps them hidden and well obscured behind a pair of dark shades that he never seems to take off, even at night. For his outfit, Kroner wears a fancy black suit with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, a large black top hat with a silver colored base decorated with a red colored rose at the right side, a red colored bowtie tied neatly around his neck, black pants and black leather shoes.

"Octavius, man." Kroner explained "The guy is obviously shifty, his prices are too suspiciously low, he laughs like an evil Shonen villain and has really poor fashion sense. I mean seriously, who wears plaid these days."

"I have to say, I agree with Kroner on this." A young man standing next to Kroner agreed as he slapped a mosquito that tried biting him on the neck using his hand. "This place is the worst decision you have made so far."

The young man who agreed with Kroner is Lancelot Raines or Lance for short, 21years old and is the last member of Octavius' group. A slim but well built man standing at over 6'0 in height, Lance has spiky blue colored hair kept in strands which jut outwards in every direction and eyes that were as red as rubies. For an outfit, Lance wears an elaborate blue colored long coat with silver trimmings over a black colored shirt, black pants, a brown belt with a silver belt buckle and boots.

"Oh come on, not you too Lance." Octavius muttered "You know I used my entire savings account just to buy our space. Besides, the guy said that the lot has at least one fully functional building that can be used as a guild hall building, bathrooms and electric system. Do you know the costs of construction and installation these days? They're astronomical! Besides, the guy gave me a picture of what it looks like. See?"

Pulling out the brochure given to him by the salesman from his jacket's pocket, Octavius showed Erika, Kroner and Lance what supposedly be their new guild hall's appearance and indeed, they were quite amazed by what it supposedly looks like.

The pictures from the brochure shows a large, concrete building shaped like a Greek Temple (complete with statues and all). The brochure said that the building has enough rooms and size to house about 25 people and it also mentioned that the compound has a large electrical generator located in the back to power all the compounds electrical needs 24/7 as well as clean running water, a recreational vegetable garden, fully functional toilets and the likes.

Erika sighed "Fine. But I'm still not convinced that this is such a good idea."

Octavius snickered "Heh, don't worry. Once we get to our new guild hall, you'll be very amazed by how beautiful it looks."

* * *

"Oh, I'm amazed all right." Erika muttered sarcastically "I'm amazed at how easily you have been fooled moron."

"Oh shut up." Octavius groaned in disappointment as they finally arrived at their new hall and sad to say but it is not what they expect it to be.

Instead of a large, concrete building, what greeted Octavius' group instead was an old, pathetic looking wooden shack that looks like it is about to collapse at any second now as evidenced by the worn out, termite infested wood, the broken windows, the multiple holes on the roof as well as the unearthly smells of decay that seems to be emanating from all around it.

"Hey guys! I think I found the bathroom." Kroner yelled to Octavius and Erika from the back of the building and the two of them swiftly rushed to where he was calling them.

"Bathroom? Really? Let me guess, it's not functional right?" Erika asked as she and Octavius arrived.

"Oh it's functional all right. Very functional." Kroner answered very grimly as he held up his nose with his hand before pointing to a small group of trees nearby, covered in what seems to be-

"Okay! Okay! We don't need to get further into detail okay!" Octavius interjected as he quickly stops us from describing more than we should.

"Oh well." Erika gagged "At least we know where the smell comes from."

"Right." Kroner muttered before he suddenly noticed a small wooden shed nearby that is almost consumed and covered by the undergrowth surrounding it.

Approaching the shed before carefully opening its door, Kroner discovered another one of the so-called amenities the brochure talked about.

"Hey guys! Come see this!" Kroner yelled back to his friends.

"What is it this time Kroner?" Octavius muttered as Kroner pointed inside the shed and said "See for yourselves."

What Octavius saw was another disappointment from the brochure which was the so-called generator. Instead of a being a large machine, the generator is actually a rusty, old pedal bike that's been half bolted and held down in place by a couple of loose screws with the back wheel chained and connected to a bunch of dust covered batteries.

"Can this get any worse?" Octavius groaned when suddenly, a loud yelling was heard nearby and Erika cursed as she quickly noticed that somebody among them is missing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the so called 'vegetable garden'…_

"Guys! I think I need a little help here!" Lancelot cried out as a large, mutant carrot like monster the size of a small house dangles him using a thick tentacle like root wrapped around his leg over its wide, gaping maw which is filled with hundreds of razor sharp teeth arranged in terrifying rows.

"I hate vegetables!" Lance growled before he clapped his two hands together and yelled " _Glass Make: Swan!"_

Using his Glass Make magic, Lance created a small flock of glass swans and sends them flying towards the carrot monster's face.

The mutant carrot monster laughed ghoulishly and simply opened its mouth wider to swallow all of Lance's glass swans in one huge bite before giving one huge satisfied burp which it followed by wiping its maw with one of it tentacle like roots.

Unfortunately for the creature, Lance was actually anticipating this as once Lance's glass swans reached the monster's stomach, each one began detonating simultaneously within its gullet, spraying its insides with a deadly hail of vicious glass shards that cut and slice it from within.

The mutant carrot monster screamed in pain which caused it to release its grip on Lance who tumbled towards the ground but luckily manages to land on his feet.

" _Glass Make: Mirage Excalibur!"_

Creating a large broadsword of glass using his magic, Lancelot swings the fearsome blade in the air a couple of times before pointing it at the injured monster who roared viciously at him as it summons a dozen more roots from the earth to prepare for its attack.

"Bring it on Veggie-O! I'll julienne you to bits!" Lancelot taunted the beast who roared at him again in return when suddenly, its whole body froze in motion, turning as stiff as a statue which got Lancelot wondering in confusion until he heard the word-

" _Execute_."

The dozens of invisible wires wrapped around the monster's body glowed a faint blue and in the snap of a fly's wing, the wires instantly decapitate the monster in a flash turning it into a large pile of freshly cubed carrots.

"Sorry but mine cuts better than your oversized kitchen knife." Erika chuckles as her wires retreat back into the folds of her sleeve.

"Shut up." Lancelot mutters as Octavius and Kroner finally arrived and the former quickly asked if he was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine. I am just almost eaten by an overgrown rabbit snack. Thank you very much." Lance sarcastically replies

"Oh come on, don't be like that Lance." Erika playfully teased "I don't find it funny…"

"Hmph, thanks." Lance mutters quietly.

"…I just find it hilarious." Erika added up before she swiftly dodged a punch thrown at her by Lance.

"Oh come on! I was just joking!" Erika chuckled "Hey! Is anybody else hungry? I could go for some carrot stew. Hehehe…"

Dodging another series of fists as well as several glass lances, Erika laughed whimsically as she and Lance bicker like children while Octavius and Kroner stand in the background nearby, with the former facepalming in embarrassment at the two's immaturity and the latter watching it out of pure amusement.

* * *

 **Ending Song: Jougen No Tsuki by Kurousa-P and KAITO**

* * *

 **Hello again guys! We really apologize for the long wait you guys have to endure but because the two of us are both in college now and the fact that some asshole hacked into our account again and deleted several of our files, important messages as well as the original Victory Wyvern series, we just can't make it in time. But anyways, despite these hardships we will not let go of what we like to do best so instead of moping around we decided to to just reboot Victory Wyvern and start from the ground up instead but as of this moment, we can only accept 8-9 ocs first. The format is just below. Also please note, our posting time will be quite irregular due to our schedule.**

 **No Magic that is canon in the anime or manga can be used unless it is used by multiple canon characters in the anime (for example Ice Make but we will still be hesitant about accepting it). Limit of the number of magic styles your oc can use is two only. Magic and OC must also be as original as possible of course. OC must not be named too closely to a canon character unless they are related or something. No devil or phoenix slayer allowed and we will accept only 1 dragon or god slayer. The elements that are banned for to be used in slayers are listed below. Also, OCs submitted through reviews will be rejected. We will only accept the OC submitted to us by private message and please, make your character as original as possible. P.S, a rather messy or incomplete format will be rejected.**

 **Name:**

 **Nicknames and Aliases:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance: (ie, hair style, hair color, eye color, size, body built, skin color)**

 **Guild Mark Location:**

 **Clothes (Regular):**

 **Clothes (Formal):**

 **Clothes (Swimwear):**

 **History: (A history that's only like 4 sentences long or just plain short will be rejected)**

 **Personality:**

 **Magic and Spells: (At least 7 spells and full details please)**

 **Equipment: (if they have any)**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses: (Please give your character a weak point or else we will reject it.)**

 **Theme Song During Battle:**

 **Quotes From Your Character:**

 **Other Detailed Info:**

 **'Banned Elements'**

Dragon Slayer - Fire/Flame, Iron/Steel, Light/White, Poison, Wind, Lightning/Thunder, Shadow/Dark, Blood, Magma, Void, Gravity and Death

God Slayer – Fire/Flame, Wind, Lightning/Thunder, Shadow/Dark, Blood, Magma, Void, Gravity and Death


	2. A New Job and Friends

**List of OCS**

 **Nina - SaiyaStyles**

 **Friday Knight - Velvet Queen**

 **Glenn Woodgrove - Zades**

 **Rumi De-Gaff - IdentityCrisis.03**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu (Sword Art Online II)**

 **Episode 2: A New Job and Friends**

* * *

 **April 7 X795**

 ** _"GRRAAAAAAAAGH!"_**

The mountainsides trembled as the cries of a large, tormented beast echoed throughout the valley but for a group of poachers, it is just another annoying feature they have to endure for the job that they had accepted.

"Quit whining you stupid beast!" A red haired poacher snarled as he poked the huge, red-scaled wyvern behind the bars of its steel cage using his shock stick but the creature just continued to violently thrash and struggle within its house sized prison.

"Hey! Quit poking it around Cletus! It might break its cage or something!" A large, bald headed poacher scolded as he and another poacher wearing an eyepatch began loading the back of their trailer truck with a bunch of smaller cages filled with the wyvern's newly hatched children who are all crying piteously for their mother.

"Don't worry Ron!" Cletus chuckled as he poked the beast again with his shock stick "I designed this cage to be able to withstand even the most violent of all beasts like this animal here. Not even a dragon could escape from this cage which means I could do this."

Cranking the dial on the voltage of his shock stick to maximum, Cletus chuckled as he rammed it directly towards the creature's underside and the wyvern screamed so much that the rest of the poachers have to cover their ears.

"Would you please stop that!?" Ron exclaimed to Cletus while his ears are still ringing "You are going to make everyone deaf because of your stupidity you fool! Besides, we need this beast alive. The Collector won't like it if we brought him a dead one."

Cletus sighs as he reluctantly puts his shock stick away. "Fine but you are still no fun at all Ron. No fun at all. No fun at-"

Cletus suddenly froze in place, his hands becoming stiff which caused him to drop his favorite shock tick on to the ground.

The other poachers quickly noticed that something is not right when Cletus suddenly dropped down to the ground and began convulsing, alarming the poachers as a couple rushed to his side while another quickly rushed to the front of the truck to get their medical supply kit.

"Hey! Cletus! What's happening to you?! Cletus!" Ron cried out as he held Cletus' head in his arm while the man is still violently convulsing.

"How's his heartbeat?!" Another guy asked frantically from behind Ron.

"I-I-I don't know!" Ron stammered nervously "It's beating too fast as if it is racing in a marathon or something! Where's the medikit anyway?! Cray! Get the medikit already!"

"I'm trying already!" Cray yelled from the front of the truck.

"Damn it!" Ron cursed "Cletus! Stay with me man! Stay with me! You are gonna be fine! You are gonna be-"

" _Rrrrrrrrrr…"_

A low growl was suddenly heard from behind them and the poachers quickly turned around and saw a large, pitch black wolf the size of a large german shepard snarling at them from a nearby rocky ledge, its fierce, yellow-colored predatory eyes glaring at them hungrily in return.

"What are you looking at Fido?" Ron spat as he reached for the shotgun behind his back. "You better back off if you don't want us to skin you into a rug!"

Ron's threat seems to amuse the wolf whose grin grew wider, showing off its row of sharp pointy teeth but what the poacher didn't expect was what happened next.

"The only one who's getting skinned around here…" The wolf chuckled, surprising the hell out of the hunters who fell back in response.

"…is you. And your scum filled buddies too." An angry male voice finished for the wolf, startling the hunters even more as they can't find out where the voice came from.

"Nina… its chow time." The voice chillingly growled and the wolf snarled as it bared its fangs and claws before it leaped and pounced at the panicked hunters who screamed in terror as the wolf ripped their bodies into bloody shreds.

* * *

 **April 10 X795**

"Hm. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored…" Erika muttered continuously over and over, resting her chin on the makeshift desk they made for the guild's office as several days have passed by already and not a single request nor guild member application had turned up on their tiny mailbox outside.

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored…" Erika kept on repeating and Octavius, who was reading the local newspaper in the hopes of finding a job (as well as a way to ignore her in the first place) couldn't handle it anymore and dryly said "Erika, can you please stop saying bored? I'm trying to work here."

Erika sighed "Fine."

"Good." Octavius smiled as he held his newspaper up again, pleased that he can finally work in pea-

"Lame. Lame. Lame. Lame…" Erika mutters and Octavius could feel a vein about to pop inside his head but before he could lash out, a loud horn like sound rang from the front door of the hall and Lancelot swiftly entered the guild's makeshift office and yelled out the words "We got company!"

"Finally!" Erika exclaims "I thought I was about to die here already!"

Octavius silently thanks the gods in his mind as he narrowly avoids killing someone today.

* * *

Entering through the saloon's swinging doors, Kroner casually walks through towards counter and takes a seat on one of its dust covered chairs before ringing the bell placed on the counter.

 _Ding!_

A couple of minutes have passed and no bartender arrived to take his order so Kroner tried ringing the bell again a couple of times.

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

After a couple of more minutes of silence, Kroner sighed as he finally gave up and was about to rise from his seat when the door in the back suddenly swung open and a young woman (about 24 which is what Kroner thinks) steps out, holding an old bottle of champagne in one hand and a cloth napkin in the other. At first, Kroner thought she was a man due to her tall (about 6'0) boyish frame and the fact that she wears what seems to be a butler's outfit which is composed of a white blouse, a dark suit with red trimmings, black pants, white gloves, a black string tie and dark leather shoes but upon closer inspection, Kroner saw that her features are still very feminine. The woman's hair was dark blue, almost bordering on purple and was kept in a bob cut style haircut that leaves the left side of her face almost completely covered by her hair. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet that Kroner couldn't help but notice to be a little bit enticing.

"Sorry about the wait sir." The woman politely apologized "I was just in the cellar cleaning out some of our stock. Anyways, what may I get you to drink sir?"

Kroner chuckled as he placed his money on the counter and said "Doma Perignon, aged 50 years. No ice. And perhaps your name too sweets."

Kroner winked at the bartender who smiled at him and said "I'm sorry sir but we already ran out of stock a couple of months back. But I can tell you my name. Friday Knight."

"Aw but I can't wait for that long sweets."

The woman sighed softly "No sir. I'm mean that's my name. Friday Knight."

"Really?" Kroner asked, suppressing an inner urge to laugh at such a pun filled name. "As in 'Thank god it's Friday!' Friday?"

Friday sighed again "Yes. Unfortunately."

Kroner chuckled as he placed a couple more Jewel on the counter "Fine, I'll just have whatever the best you have remaining."

Friday smiled "Certainly. Just wait right here sir."

Opening a cabinet near her, Friday took out a very old bottle of wine and blew out the dust and cobwebs covering it, wiping it clean before serving it to Kroner.

"Here you go sir." Friday said as she poured the wine's content onto Kroner's glass and Kroner thanked her politely before he took the glass and downed it all easily in one shot.

"Ah! Wonderful." Kroner exclaimed satisfyingly and asks "That wine… it was Castillion right? Noire?"

Friday smiled "It was Blanc actually but yes. It's Castillion."

Kroner's eyebrows raise themselves in surprise "Castillion Blanc that's this sweet? I've never heard of anything like it."

Friday chuckled a little bit "That's because it came from a very secret fermenting process from a local farm around here that took ages to perfect. But sadly…"

Friday's expression suddenly changed and Kroner felt as if there is some large depressing feeling clinging on to his shoulders.

"Sadly… it's gone." Friday mumbled

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Kroner asked

"Gone… like the rest of the town." Friday explained sadly as she glances around the empty saloon bar which once was filled with happy, shouting patrons, is now currently just filled with empty, broken seats, dust, cobwebs and the ghosts of a bygone age.

"Oh. The economic collapse. Right." Kroner muttered "Kinda feels depressing seeing the place like this right?"

"Yes." Friday mumbled as she placed the bottle Kroner ordered back into its cabinet "I only lived in this place for the past 8 months but during that time, it already feels like home to me."

"8 months? You only lived in this place for eight months?" Kroner asked

Friday nodded "Yes. I only came here because I wanted to have a fresh start after me and my sisters split up because of a… little misunderstanding we had."

"I can imagine sweets." Kroner said

"Actually, you have no idea." Friday sighed "Anyways, the previous owner of this bar gave me a job as a bartender and it was actually quite good despite the rowdiness of some of the patrons. But after the Depression arrived, we started losing customers day by day until finally none came and once that happened; my boss gave me the keys to the place, saying that I earned it before he left for some place near the capital. But honestly, I don't how this is supposed to be a reward for me. I like the place sure but it is just not the same anymore."

"So what are you planning to do sweets?" Kroner asked

Friday smiled "Why, like what the others are doing around here. Sell it."

Kroner's raised his eyebrows "Really? You sure there sweets?"

"Yes." Friday sadly confirmed "As much as this place means to me, I can't keep it alive if I can't even earn a single buck. So I got no other choice but to pack my stuff and leave."

Staring at his empty glass, Kroner sighed sadly at the thought of such a great place closing down when suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Hey Friday, what if I told you I know of a way where you can keep the saloon and earn a lot of money at the same time?"

"Really? And what way is that then?" Friday asked

Kroner grinned "What if I tell you that my guild will be purchasing your saloon?"

Friday's eyes grew wide with surprise "You're joking. Right?"

Kroner chuckled "Hehe. Nope. I'm serious. In fact, we will even hire you as the bartender. Sounds good right?"

"I-I don't know what to say." Friday stammered "B-But, what's the price?"

"Nothing." Kroner happily replied "Just nothing. It's just my way of thanking you for the great wine you serve. Besides, I think the rest of my guild mates could use something else to drink other than that pisswater they drink called beer."

A smile finally grew back on Friday's expression as she said "Well, let me make it up to you then. You said you were a member of a guild right?"

Kroner nodded "Yep. Victory Wyvern. We just opened our hall about a couple of weeks ago so we are not yet known much which is why our members are still few."

"Well sir, let me just tell you that your numbers have swelled cause I'm joining your guild personally as a fully fledged mage." Friday happily said

"You? You're a mage sweets?" Kroner asked in surprise

"Yep." Friday confirmed as she suddenly pulled a sharp combat knife out from thin air using her Requip magic which she swiftly throws at a dartboard hanging on the wall nearby, hitting it dead on the center. "And an expert one too. Just like my sisters."

* * *

"Sorry 'bout the look of the place." Octavius apologized as he showed the guild's two latest recruits around the place. "Most parts of the hall are still… under repairs."

"More like beyond repair actually." Erika snickered and Octavius quickly shot a murderous glare at her to tell her to shut up.

"That's fine. I understand. I don't judge stuff by their appearance." The male recruit, Glenn Woodgrove casually replied.

Glenn, a young 17 year old teenage mage with shamrock green eyes, tan skin and flat, messy black hair that reaches to the nape of his neck, has a body, height (about 5'10) and built that's similar to an Olympic swimmer except he is a lot less bulky. For an outfit, Glenn wears a green colored hoodie with long sleeves and a cat shaped hood, a black shirt with a tribal stag logo imprinted on it, black jeans, a couple of black running shoes and a pair of goggles which he attaches to his hood.

"Yeah, me too. Though I have to admit, that joke you said about being 'beyond repair' was quite funny actually." Rumi De-Gaff, the female recruit chuckled.

Rumi, 20 years old, is a young woman with short, dark chocolate brown hair that's slightly a bit wavy which she tied into a stubby little ponytail (mostly just to prevent the strands from tickling her neck too much) and almond shaped eyes with irises that are royal blue in color. Her stature is a bit tall (about 5'8), possessing a little bit of muscle tone and some average curves. Rumi's skin tone is ivory but despite this, her cheeks are still somewhat rosy in color. For her outfit, Rumi wears a red baseball cap, a plain grey t-shirt, light denim jeans with the cuffs rolled up to her mid calf which exposes a pale scar running from it to her ankle and finally, a pair of well-worn red sneakers with white colored laces.

"Thanks." Erika snickered "You know, I really like your honesty there."

"Erika, you're not really helping here." Octavius sighed before he decides to continue on with the tour. "Anyways, back on topic. Over there is where the dining area is while that door on the back there leads to the vegetable garden which is why we keep it-"

"You got a vegetable garden here? Nice. What do you guys plant?" Glenn asked

"Carrots." Erika grinned as she saw Lancelot cringe upon hearing the word. "You know, our carrots can grow quite big here. Reeeeally biiiig!"

"Can I kill her now." Lancelot whispers silently to Octavius in his ear.

"Get in line. I'm first." Octavius quietly replies when suddenly, the front doorbell rang again loudly, playing its shrill, horn like sound.

Sighing, Octavius swiftly instructs Lancelot to take over his role as Rumi and Glenn's tour guide as well as to keep a close eye on Erika to prevent from doing any sort of mischief while he answers the door.

Lancelot begrudgingly accepts, saying he'll try and Octavius thanks him before he left to quickly answer the door.

* * *

Opening the door, Octavius was greeted by large, bulky man in his forties wearing a Wyvern Valley ranger's uniform, complete with gallon hat, badge and sunglasses.

"Oh, good afternoon officer." Octavius politely greeted "How may I help you today?"

"Is this the guild that just recently opened in this rotting town?" The ranger asked, his tone seemingly devoid of any cheer as he chewed on a toothpick in his mouth.

Octavius nodded "Yeah but why'd you ask, sir?"

"Tch." The ranger muttered as he spat his toothpick into the ground "How much do you guys do for a job?"

Octavius' eyes lit up upon mention of the word 'job'.

"That depends on the job. What kind of job is it exactly?"

Pulling out another toothpick from his pocket, the ranger grumbled before he reluctantly began explaining. "Three days ago, a bunch of poachers were found dead in a mountainous area of the reserve. Six bodies, all have their throats slashed and bodies ripped apart. Nasty but I think the bastards deserve it if you ask me personally."

"So, what's the problem exactly?" Octavius asked

Chewing on his new toothpick, the ranger continued "The coroner's report state that the claw and bite marks were caused by three separate creatures at once. A wolf, a griffon and weirdly, a panda."

Octavius stared at the ranger as if he thought he was joking. "A panda? Really?"

"Hey! Don't look at me like that kid. I'm not the crazy guy who examined them okay." The ranger muttered "Anyhow, the head ranger thinks that this is quite suspicious since there are no wolves, griffons or pandas in Wyvern Valley and I told him 'Well duh, you idiot! Of course there are no wolves, griffons or any freakin' pandas in this place! It's called Wyvern Valley! Why do you think they named it like that? So that they could advertise the local pandas or something?'"

"Point taken." Octavius said

"Getting back on to the subject, the head ranger was seemingly pissed at my comment so he decided to assign me some more field work which includes going over to here from our headquarters, 5 miles away, on foot. Just to hire you bozos for this job."

"Oh really? So why do you even need our help then?"

The ranger grumbled "We don't have the numbers to scan every damn nook and cranny in this place boy especially since most of our men left after this town starts dying months ago. We've been working overtime since and I don't have the luxury of speaking much longer with you so here."

The ranger pulled out a huge wad of cash from his pocket before handing it over to Octavius.

"120,000 Jewel but we'll only pay you 60,000 at this moment. The other half you will only receive once the job is done."

"Which is?" Octavius asked

"Find out what the hell is happening at the reserve and where did the strange animals come from. If it's bad, kill it though I kinda sincerely doubt it cause whatever was killing these sons of bitches is just making our jobs a lot easier."

* * *

 **Hi guys. As of this moment, we will also be taking in some suggestions for what kind of missions we could be accepting and of course, some side ocs too. For the side missions, here is the format.**

 **Client:**

 **Reward:**

 **Mission Type (hunt, gather or rescue):**

 **Location:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Detailed Information (We can't accept unless we have all the details):**

 **Until next time again. See ya! V for Victory!**

* * *

 **Ending Song: Jougen No Tsuki by Kurousa-P and KAITO**


	3. The Beasts of Wyvern Valley

**List of OCS**

 **Styles Yakasha - SaiyaStyles**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu (Sword Art Online II)**

 **Episode 3: The Beasts of Wyvern Valley**

* * *

 ** _April 8 X795, Wyvern Valley Ranger's Headquarters, Head Ranger's Office…_**

Locking the door securely and closing the blinds to his office, the head ranger swiftly went for the special lacrima phone on his desk, a phone that's only accessible by the head ranger with the added bonus of being untraceable, and quickly attempted to contact somebody on the other line.

"Come on, come on, come on…" The head ranger anxiously repeats as he nervously glances around his office, paranoid that somebody might be spying on him.

After a few seconds of silence, the head ranger's call was finally answered as he heard someone pick up over at the other end of the line.

 _"…Mr. Strust. How nice of you to call me."_ A crisp, static voice answered " _Now tell me, is my wyvern all wrapped up to go and ready?"_

Strust sweated "Um… Mr. Collector, sir… there's been a problem."

 _"Problem? What problem?"_ The Collector's voice asked, his tone seemingly annoyed " _What problem could that be? I already paid you to keep shut Mr. Strust."_

Strust gulped "Well, the poachers you sent… they're dead."

 _"Dead? What do you mean by dead?"_

"Some-Someone killed them." Strust stammered "I don't know who or what but somebody killed them. Ripped them to shreds."

 _"Well why aren't doing something about it Mr. Strust?"_ The Collector asked, his voice sounding even more pissed than before. " _Or may I have to remind you that I have dug up enough dirt from you that's enough to fill up your grave?"_

Strust's sweating started worsening as he could feel a huge lump form up inside his throat. "S-Sir. Please, there is no need for th-that. I will handle this. I p-promise as I swear on my g-grave."

A deep moment of silence occurred at the other end of the line before the Collector's voice spoke up again and asked in a very chilling, static tone " _You swear? On your grave?"_

Strust gulped as he nodded "Y-Yes. I swear. Totally."

 _"Hmm, fine."_ The Collector muttered _"I'll give you another chance Mr. Strust. I'll be sending another group of hunters again but this time, I want you to gift wrap an additional present for me besides my wyvern…"_

"And that is?" Strust asked

 _"Why, the head of the person who delayed me my prize of course, Mr. Strust…"_ The Collector casually replied _"I bet it would look wonderful atop my fireplace or maybe atop one of the pikes I kept in my collection. Anyways, I want both of them delivered to me soon Mr. Strust or else… it won't just be one grave you'll be swearing at. Are we clear?"_

Strust gulped again "Yes sir. I understood."

" _Excellencio. Now, I'll be off for a little trip to the capital for a charity ball and I won't be back for at least a week. I hope that by the time I return, the problem is already taken care of Mr. Strust. Goodbye, Mr. Strust. I hope you have a pleasant evening."_ The Collector chuckled as Strust heard him put the phone down and the line finally went dead.

Burying his face in his hands, Strust breathed deeply as he tried to assess his situation. "Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! Those sons of a bitches. I'll kill them myself if I have to! I'll kill them! I'll kill them!"

What Strust doesn't know however is that while he is busy ranting is that he is indeed being spied on, by a very, very minuscule being with beady, little eyes and tiny, insect like wings that is just hiding behind the small potted plant he keeps above his desk.

* * *

 ** _April 10 X795, Present_**

"You bought a bar?!" Octavius yelled in disbelief as he, Kroner and Erika were arguing secretly in the guild hall's basement where they are safe from any kind of eavesdropping.

Kroner shrugged "She serves some really great wine."

Slapping his forehead, Octavius groaned in disbelief while Erika simply chuckles and asks "So how are you going to get the money exactly? Are you going to rob a bank or something?"

Sighing, Kroner pulled something out from his pocket to show to the two and says "No need. I have this."

Glancing closely, Octavius saw that Kroner was holding out an elaborate, antique golden pocket watch emblazoned with strange, archaic symbols.

"What? You're planning on selling your good luck charm? Are you sure about that?" Octavius asked

Kroner shrugged "Yeah. Besides, I think don't need luck anymore. But Friday's saloon? I think it could use some luck from this."

Octavius glared suspiciously at suspicion. "Hmm… wait a minute. Do you have a bit of a something for her?"

"What? No!" Kroner swiftly denied as his cheeks suspiciously turned a brighter shade. "I-I just like the wine her place serves! That's all!"

"Right." Erika snickered as she can obviously see through his facade "Whatever you say loverboy."

"Erika, that's enough." Octavius sighed before turning his glance back to Kroner "Fine. I'll allow you to buy that bar of hers but please Kroner, next time, ask my permission first before you do something like this."

"Fine. I promise." Kroner replied as he placed his watch back into his pocket.

"Anyhow, let's get back to business shall we?" Octavius said as he took a seat nearby. "The head ranger of the Wyvern Valley Natural Reserve has hired us to investigate a series of killings that occurred at the place. He wants to find out who or what is committing these killings and if possible, bring them in. Now since this is the first job request we ever received, I want you guys to do everything that you can to leave a positive impression on our client so that means no dilly-dallying or any kind of impolite gestures. Especially those coming from you Erika."

Erika rolled her eyes in response as Octavius pulls out a map from the folds of his bomber jacket and unfurls it on top of a nearby table.

"This is a map detailing the locations of the killings." Octavius explained as he starts pointing at several spots "The killings have occurred here, here and here. All of them in mostly secluded areas or places that the rangers have difficulty accessing to."

"Poachers. Typical." Kroner muttered as he started leaning his back against the wall.

"I know." Octavius agreed "Which is why we are going to investigate in this area over here."

Octavius landed his finger on a point in the map showing a steep mountain cliff facing the local volcano in the north.

"This area here is one of the largest wyvern nesting sites and also the hardest to reach because of the frequent earthquakes and avalanches caused by the local active volcano nearby which also prevents travel by air due to the large amount of ash that expels. The fact that the wyverns there are not very friendly with strangers makes it even more difficult to approach. However, its difficulty is what actually makes it appealing to hunters since the huge risk involved in it means that the area is basically untouched and full of wyverns that are ready to be bagged. The extreme risk involved also gives them an excuse to charge a very ludicrous price for the stuff that they obtained there."

"Basically, high risk poker." Kroner muttered.

"Sort of." Octavius replied "Anyways, the ranger who contacted us gave me some intel about a bunch of shady tourists who he believes are actually poachers. He said that they arrived at the reserve two days ago claiming to be a bunch of wyvern watching enthusiasts from MOFU. Since a lot of guys from MOFU regularly visit the reserve on a daily basis, the ranger didn't actually give them much doubt so he lets them in but once nightfall came, they promptly disappeared without a trace. Their last known location was this campsite here which is just a few miles away from the wyvern nesting site. If what I'm thinking is right, then those poachers are headed straight towards that nesting site which means…"

"The guy who killed the other poachers couldn't be very far from behind." Kroner finished

Octavius nodded "Exactly. Which is why I want you and Erika to take the new recruits with you. We don't know who or what we are dealing with so it would be quite safer if you guys have the advantage of numbers. Me and Lance have to stay behind to guard the fort and take care of the… 'problems' in the back. "

"Eeeaaah!" Erika yawned in boredom as she starts stretching her arms in the air "Riiight. So what are we riding then? We can't just walk all the way there."

"Don't worry." Octavius assured "I found a taxi service company in the town that costs dirt cheap. They said it will be arriving in 12 minutes."

Erika sighed as she felt a tiny sense of dread clung up to her stomach "Why do I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 ** _Later…_**

"Is it here already? It's almost 10 minutes." Glenn complained

"Just be patient kid." Kroner replied "Besides its hard to believe that anyone can reach our guild within 12 minutes or less considering our distance from the town and-"

"I see something!" Rumi yelled suddenly and they all quickly turned around to look at where she is pointing.

Erika's mouth dropped wide in surprise "Wha-What is that?"

Over at the horizon, a large black and red van with orange flames painted on its sides can be seen can be seen rapidly approaching the guild hall through the dirt covered road that leads to it at a speed that would rival a hedgehog's, evidence being the extremely large smoke cloud that's been tailing him from behind.

"Um, shouldn't he be slowing down by now?" Friday asks uneasily as the vehicle is dangerously almost close to them and is still running towards them at a dangerous speed.

"Move over!" The driver yelled at them as he sticks his head out of the window and Kroner and the other mages screamed in terror but luckily for them, the driver managed to step on his break in time and the van managed to stop just a few inches away before it could run them down. In fact, it was so close that Erika could read the sticker attached to the van's front bumper which says 'If you can read this then I just ran over you!'

"Sorry 'bout that!" The driver, a guy in his early forties wearing a brown cowboy hat and red neck scarf apologized as he started stepping out of his van "I just got my license yesterday and I'm just eager to test it out."

Erika growled as she suddenly grabbed the driver by his shirt before she pins him against the side of his van. "Do you realize that you could have almost killed us at that time?!"

"Hey! Watch it miss! I'm not a veteran driver okay!" The driver tried to explain as Erika glared deeply at him in anger "I only learned most of my skills from a driving simulator game!"

"Really? What game is it?" Rumi asked in suspicion

"Why GTA of course!" The driver answered and Erika starts throttling him in response.

Eventually, things cool down once Glenn and Friday pulled Erika away from the driver before the man turns completely blue like a smurf and the driver quickly cough and took a deep breath before he introduced himself to them.

"Sorry 'bout what happened." The driver apologized "I didn't mean to frighten you guys in any kind of way."

"I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Erika angrily retorted

"And I'm sorry if you have to relieve your bedwetting experience dear." The driver sarcastically replied and Erika was quickly restrained again by Glenn and Friday right before she could start choking the driver again.

"Anyways, my name is Calem Mitti!" Calem cheerfully said as he introduced himself while he completely ignored the insults thrown at him in the background by an enraged Erika. "And you're lucky cause your boss hired me to be your driver for today! Isn't that great?"

"Yeeeah… So, have you ever broken a single traffic law in your life?" Kroner asks uneasily

"What? No!" Calem scoffs "I never broke a single traffic law ever in my life,"

Kroner sighed in relief "Good to know cause-"

"Cause I actually break a dozen laws at the same time." Calem finished and Kroner's jaw dropped instantly like a ton of bricks.

"I'm going to die today." Rumi muttered behind Kroner's back.

Calem chuckled as he reached for something inside his pocket. "Oh cheer up lass! I should have you know, my riding skill is A+! Besides, I got something in here that will make you all smile! Now where is it? I know I hid it in there somewhere-oh there it is!"

Pulling out a bunch of papers from his pocket, Calem happily showed them to the group and gleefully said "Ta-da! Insurance papers! Now you guys won't have to pay 75% of your hospital bills! Isn't that great? Now who wants to ride shotgun with me?"

"I'm _definitely_ going to die today." Rumi muttered again

* * *

 ** _Later again..._**

"I'm bored already Nina. Can we rip them apart already?" A young man in his early 20's complained to his companion, a large black wolf, as he and the wolf had been carefully stalking their prey, a bunch of poachers who are up to no good, from a safe distance for about several hours already.

"Just calm down Styles. Calm down. "Nina chuckled as she gave her friend a wolfish grin. "Remember, the patience of the hunter must always be greater than that of their prey."

"I know." Style muttered as he starts gritting his sharp, wolf like teeth. "And frankly, it sucks. I'm already sick of smelling their disgusting scent for hours. It's like they haven't bathe or something."

Styles Yakasha, 24 years old, is a young man with a rather wild looking appearance in that his grey colored hair doesn't look like it has ever been combed, leaving its spikes and tufts to just spit out in every direction while a several few strands cover his forehead and his strangely pointed ears. His sharp, ghost-like eyes are hazel in color while his teeth and nails are also very sharp looking so much that they almost rival a canine's in appearance. Styles' skin is fairly light colored with a decent amount of color of color to it while his height is sorta average though it is kinda difficult to measure since he doesn't keep his posture upright at all times. Despite this, Styles still possesses a rather athletic (though not too bulky) body built designed for fast movement and combat. For his outfit, Styles wears a grey colored t-shirt with a pair of black feathered wings decorated on the back, a faded scarlet colored hoodie with the sleeves rolled up towards the elbow, a red colored bandana imprinted with a smiling, beast-like mouth, a necklace made out of black lace with a small wolf tooth tied in the middle, a pair of loose khaki cargo shorts with wornout kneecaps and zippers that go around the leg in case of a situation that requires running, red socks and a pair of broken red and black checkered sneakers.

"Well, you could try passing the time by listening to that fancy gadget you have." Nina suggested, pointing out to the lacrima player that Style always carries with him at all times.

Style sighed "I would but I already ran out of songs to listen 2 hours ago and I've been listening to the same tune for the past 30 minutes ever since."

"A shame." Nina chuckled when suddenly her ears tensed as she felt somebody else's presence approaching them from the back but when they turned around, it turns out to be nothing more than a tiny fairy the size of a large butterfly fluttering restlessly around in midair as it tries communicating with the two with its soft, chattering voice.

Nina nodded as if she understands what the fairy's gibberish means before she politely dismisses it and the fairy quickly disappeared into the deep forest.

"What did it say?" Styles asks

"The head ranger's mercenaries are coming." Nina replied "Kimi says she'll try to hold them off at the path for as long as she could to give you enough time. Also Kimi says that this time; try not to kill them all like the last ones. We need at least one of them alive."

Styles sighed "Fine. But I can at least maim the guy until at least he is near death right?"

"Hm, maybe." Nina snickered "Kimi never said anything against the target losing a limb or two. She said to just bring the target alive."

Styles grinned as he turned his glance back to the poachers they were quietly stalking and said "Great! This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Th-Th-That… was s-so not f-fun." Erika stammered nervously in fear, still traumatized by the ride they took minutes ago, as she and the others hike up the path that leads to the nest's location.

"That... I agree." Friday mumbled "Who would have thought a van can actually fly 15 feet in the air after running into a speed bump?"

"And not to mention, the screams of those pedestrians he almost hit..." Rumi shivers "I swear I can still hear them in my ears."

"Really? At least you guys didn't get front seat to watch Fast and the Furious there." Kroner complained "I swear I'm gonna kill Octavius with my bare hands once we get ba-."

"Hey guys!" Glenn yelled as he called to his team "I found something!"

Kroner and the others quickly rushed towards Glenn's side as he pointed something at the dirt.

"Footprints. Several. From the pace and distance, I can say two groups." Glenn explained "One group is wearing size 8 hunting boots while the other guy is wearing a pair of worn-out sneakers. There are paw prints here accompanying the sneaker guy's prints which I think comes from some sort of canine creature. Probably a wolf or a really large dog. They are all heading into the same direction over there."

Glenn pointed at the left side of a forked path nearby and Kroner quickly began congratulating him on a job well done when suddenly, a loud screeching sound was heard screaming at them from close by which caused Kroner to glance around the area until he saw a large, majestic griffon with white and brown colored feathers and large ram horns on its head perching on top of a rocky ledge nearby, peering at them unpleasantly with its cold, predatory eyes.

"Um guys, that's not native here right?" Erika asked

"Maybe it's just passing by? Or perhaps migrating?" Glenn suggested

"Maybe. But its still suspicious." Kroner muttered when from out of nowhere, the ground began shaking mildly before a large pillar of flames burst forth from the ground near the path Glenn pointed at and from the flames, three large, demonic, bear sized hellhounds jumped forth and began sniffing the air while snapping their flaming jaws around.

"Well those things are certainly not native to this place." Rumi muttered as she gets into her battle stance.

"Couldn't agree more." Kroner chuckled "So why don't we import a couple more natives from where they came? _Demon Call: Astaroth! Andras!"_

Writing the demons' symbols in the air using his blood, Kroner called forth a couple more demons from hell, one wearing a hellish, black colored armor covered in spikes wielding a wicked looking battleaxe made out of bones and the other looking like the Incredible Hulk except for the purple skin, horns and the shorts made from human skin, both of which roared loudly in a show of intimidation.

Erika brought out her wires through her sleeves, Friday took out a bunch of knives from her Requip space and Glenn readies his own fighting stance as the griffon suddenly screeched angrily at them before it pounced followed by the two hellhounds who finally noticed the mages nearby and started barreling towards them with their flaming jaws wide open in excitement at the thought of ripping their throats out.

* * *

 **Ending Song: Jougen No Tsuki by Kurousa-P and KAITO**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Submissions for guild members are closed now and we would like to thank to all who passed their oc ideas (Oh yeah, you guys can still pass some side characters and missions). We'll be introducing the new ocs a bit slowly to save some ideas for last and because of our unstable schedule. But until then, we hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. See you next time guys. V for Victory!**


	4. An Unpleasant Surprise

**List of OCS**

 **Kimi Yaksha - SaiyaStyles**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu (Sword Art Online II)**

 **Episode 4: An Unpleasant Surprise**

* * *

 _"GRAAAARRR!"_ The hellhound roared, snapping its fangs and swiping its claws wildly at Friday who gracefully dodged each of its attacks by using her Blink spell in which she easily outmaneuvers the beast by rapidly teleporting around it, popping in and out of existence until she finally founds an opening in the beast's flank and with a quick flick of her wrist, she swiftly stabs her knife right into the middle of the hellhound's eye, plunging her blade so deeply into the beast's eyeball that it instantly began spurting a huge amount of black, gooey, demonic hellhound blood.

The hellhound howled in intense agony as Friday quickly backflips away from the beast just in time as Kroner's muscled demons, Andras and Astaroth, both suddenly slammed into the beast at the same time, tackling it so hard that it was sent flying away.

"You all right there sweets?" Kroner grinned

Friday sighed as she summons 3 more knives into her hand and says "I'm fine. I thank you for your concern but I can handle my own perfectly well."

Kroner chuckled "Oh but I'm just being a gentleman here swe-"

A small knife suddenly whizzes past Kroner's face, narrowly missing it by a few inches before it accurately impales itself on the forehead of a hellhound that was sneaking up behind Kroner, killing it and causing it to dissolve in a combination of demonic smoke and hellfire.

"Like I said, perfectly well." Friday smiled as Kroner looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

Meanwhile, the last hellhound was being dealt with by Rumi and like Friday, she tries to maintain a safe distance away from the beast all the while dodging its flaming breath and claws in addition to counterattacking with some throwing knives of her own but unlike Friday, Rumi's skill with her throwing knives are pretty weak when compared to Friday's since Rumi mostly uses her knives as a backup and it is all evidenced by a couple of misses from her knives and one of her them bouncing off at the thickest part of the hellhound's hide. However, her knives _are_ her backup weapons and she hasn't utilized her main magic just yet.

Rumi backflips a few feet away and in response the hellhound barrels right after her in pursuit but what the monster doesn't realize is that it is playing right into her hands as each time Rumi's palms landed on the ground during each of her flips, she is actually setting up a series of magical traps with her Snap Magic and once the monster landed a single paw on any of them, her victory is totally ensured.

"Gotcha!" Rumi happily exclaims as the hellhound triggered one of her traps and a bright magical seal glowed vividly underneath the monster's paw, catching it by surprise before a large pillar of light suddenly bursts out from the ground below it and launches the hellhound sky high into the air where another pillar of light appears from out of nowhere and slams it back into the ground. However despite its grievous injuries, the hellhound still remains alive and is attempting to pull itself back up.

"I got this!" Glenn yells as he stretches his hands outwards " _Nature Creation: Dance of Foxes!"_

A pair of bright spell circles appeared in both of his hands and from these circles, a pair of magical foxes made out of wood and leaves were created and launched straight towards the injured hellhound who didn't even have enough time to yelp as the foxes danced around the beast, a torrent of sharpened leaves trailing behind them, before they make their way up in a DNA helix like formation after which they came crashing down upon the beast with full force, finishing it off entirely.

"Not bad noobs! But can you top this!" Erika gleefully yelled as she is attempting to ride the angry griffon using her wires to assert her control over its limbs and body but unfortunately for her, the griffon won't allow itself to be going down without a fight and it madly tried to dismount her entirely by bucking and rearing itself back wildly.

Rumi tries to intervene as she aims a knife at the griffon but Kroner quickly stops her and calmly says "There's no need kid. She can handle herself. See?"

Kroner points at the expression Erika was having and to Rumi's surprise, the young woman was actually laughing enjoyably at her situation despite being almost thrown off a couple of times by the furious griffon she was trying to enslave.

"Besides, that griffon is not the main problem here." Kroner muttered which caused Rumi and Glenn to give him a rather puzzled look.

"Not the main problem? What are you saying?" Glenn asked

Kroner turned his glance to a single large tree that was perched on a rather tall rocky ledge nearby and said "I know a fellow summoner when I felt it. Sweets?"

"Yes?" Friday responded

"Cut it down please." Kroner replied

Friday smiled as she pulled out a couple more knives from her requip dimension into her hand and said "As you wish."

With amazing speed and agility, Friday quickly began scaling the cliff's face by jumping and teleporting rapidly at an inhuman speed until she finally reaches the tree perched on top of it.

 _"Thousand Knives Hecate!"_ Friday cried out as she threw a couple of her knives in the air which instantly multiplied into hundreds more and began spinning around behind Friday in a circle like formation.

"Now!" Friday said as with a snap of her fingers, she fired all of her knives at once, bombarding the entire area surrounding the tree with a rain of stabbing death.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hurry up man! We are falling behind schedule already!" The poacher anxiously reminded his friend who was searching the thick, rocky mountain wall for something.

"I'm trying already okay!" The man snapped "It's not like they made secret passages to be very visible otherwise it won't be a secret passage anymore!"

Eventually, the poachers managed to discover the secret passage after one of them accidentally pressed the hidden lever which is disguised as a loose, moss covered part of the wall and a huge chunk of it suddenly slide down, revealing a dusty, old mining entrance that looks like it hasn't even been used for years.

"Jackpot!" The poachers all happily exclaimed in unison together as they quickly barreled down the passageway without even thinking about closing its entrance.

"Man. Even for prey, these guys are not very smart..." Styles sighed as he and Nina watched their targets disappeared down into the tunnel entrance from afar. "It's like they are practically begging me to kill them."

Nina growled, baring her teeth in the process "I don't like the look of that place. It feels like something is… wrong there."

"Why? Because we can't see them in the dark? We can still smell their scent from a mile away Nina so there is no way they can possible sneak up on us." Styles reminded her.

"It's not that." Nina replied "It's just that my instincts are telling me that we should be a lot more careful now. We don't know what could be awaiting us inside that old mining tunnel."

Styles grinned "Relax Nina. There's nothing to fear there. We're the hunters and they're the prey. In fact, those creeps should fear us more than we should fear them."

"Hmm… I suppose you're right there." Nina mutters "But it won't hurt if we try to be a little bit more careful right?"

* * *

"Woo-hoo." Kroner whistled as the area where the tree once stood became blanketed in a thick cover of dust. "Not bad sweets though I think you kinda overdid it a little."

Friday gracefully landed on her feet but the expression on her face was actually quite glum.

"Actually, I think I had underdone it instead." Friday sighed "This is terribly going to stain my record."

"What is she sayin-WOAH! WOULD YOU STOP STRUGGLING ALREADY!" Erika screamed at the griffon she is still attempting to enslave as the beast's violent thrashing movements made it hard for Erika to properly attach her magical wires to its body.

The dust finally settles and amid the hundreds of knives impaled on the cliff's rocky terrain stood two beings, a young woman (between 19 and 20 at least) and a large, bulky humanoid golem made out of stone who seems to have protected the woman from Friday's knives by shielding her with its own impenetrable body.

"Hm… not bad." Kroner grinned as he admired the young woman's sizable… assets "Now, who would you be sweetums?"

"Kroner you idiot! Don't flirt with the enem-YAAH!" Erika yelped as she is almost thrown off once again.

In terms of appearance, one can't really blame Kroner for flirting as the young woman was really attractive. The woman's hair was raven dark in color and was quite long enough that it reaches her lower neck in the back and almost completely covers her eyes in the front. Her front bangs also contain a purple highlight that partially covers her right eye which by the way are colored a deep, dark purple. Despite possessing a somewhat below average height, the woman still possess a rather voluptuous body and a good sized waist with a complexion that's actually quite fair. For an outfit, the woman wears a thin black leather jacket placed over a purple tank top with a black rose design on the front, a pair of loose white jeans with a leather pouch clipped to them and hanging from her side, purple skull socks and a pair of black and purple checkered converse shoes with the design icon being a purple rose instead.

The woman smiled as she suddenly picked out a couple of cards from her leather pouch before saying "Kimi. Kimi Yaksha. And I won't allow a bunch of hired killers like you to get any closer to my big brother."

Throwing down the two cards at the ground, Kimi summoned another hellhound into existence as well as a towering Cyclops wielding a large, brutal spiked mace on its shoulders.

Kroner sighed "Sweetums, you know can't win against all of us. _Demon Call: Agares! Vassago! Marchosias!"_

Summoning 3 more additional demons to his side besides Astaroth and Andras, Kroner's group now quickly outnumbers Kimi and her 4 monsters including her griffon that is now finally under Erika's complete control.

"Yeah! Alright!" Erika exclaimed happily as her wires secured themselves firmly into the griffon's flesh. "I finally got ya bird brain!"

Kimi snapped her fingers and the griffon Erika was riding suddenly disappeared as it was unsummoned back into a card by Kimi resulting in Erika falling face first smack into the hard ground.

 _THUD!_

"OW!" Erika cried out before she quickly got back up and glared murderously at Kimi's direction.

"You bitch!" Erika snarled as dozens of her wires started sliding out of her sleeves "I just got the hang of it! Now you're totally going down-"

"Wait a minute guys! Hold it please!" Glenn pleaded with everyone before turning his glance above towards Kimi and asked "Why did you call us hired killers? We're not exactly sent here to kill anybody. We are just here to investigate and by the way, we are mages, not hitmen."

Kimi rolled her eyes "Don't lie to me! I have overheard that scheming, corrupt scumbag Strust talking to your boss on the phone about hiring a bunch of his goons like you people to hunt down my big brother!"

"Strust? The head ranger? What does he have to do with this?" Kroner asked

Kimi sneered "Do you think that playing dumb to will work? I don't think so."

Snapping her fingers, Kimi's hellhound and Cyclops roared before they charge straight towards Kroner's group followed by her golem who lumbered slowly after them.

"Wait! I think this might be a misuderstan-"Glenn cried out but Kroner quickly cuts him of and says "No time kid! Here they come!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the guild hall…_

Octavius coughed as he opened a dusty old trunk he found in the basement before inspecting its contents.

"Hmm…" Octavius muttered as he carefully examined the stuff he found inside the trunk before he starts tossing out the ones he deemed were trash. "Junk… junk… garbage… junk… garbage… junk…junk… junk…ooh sweet! Sorcerer Magazine: Jenny Realight edition!... junk… garbage…"

After a moment of shuffling through the trunk's contents, Octavius sighed as he didn't found much stuff that would have been useful.

"I knew I should have saved my cash for that floating sky fortress in New Asperia City. " Octavius mumbled when suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs to the basement and saw Lancelot coming down from it, tired and exhausted as he grabs an old wooden chair nearby and plops himself on it.

"Having fun yet?" Octavius asked

"Screw you man!" Lancelot groaned "Clearing that garden out was no joke considering that everything there is trying to eat me. This place sucks a lot."

"Well, this place is still a hell of lot better than the city of Grimweld next door." Octavius pointed out

"Grimweld… ugh." Lancelot shudders as he remembers how horrifying Grimweld looks like during his last visit to the place 3 years ago "Man, that place still gives me the creeps."

"Yeah. Me too." Octavius agreed "So did you find anything interesting in the back?"

"Besides the carnivorous vegetables? None." Lancelot replied "So, how much do you think it will cost us to renovate the entire place?"

Octavius sighed "More than what we currently have. Plus several of our limbs."

"Well… we are still just starting right? I mean you know that running a guild is not gonna be that easy right?" Lancelot asked

"I know." Octavius replied "I just never realized that it will be this ha-"

The loud horn like sound of the guild's doorbell suddenly rang again to alert Octavius and Lancelot that they got visitors once more.

* * *

"Can you see anything around here Nina?" Styles asked as he and Nina are carefully trudging through the dark tunnel "My eyes are not as used to this darkness as yours."

"Not much." Nina replied "It's pure darkness here Styles and the only thing guiding us here is the scent of our prey and it makes me wonder as to how those fools manage to navigate this tunnel since we never saw them holding anything much except for the clothes on their back."

"Now that you mention it…" Styles muttered as he and Nina arrived at the tunnel's exit and were greeted by a strong flash of bright lights as they entered an unknown chamber.

"Well lookie here!" A gruff, jeering voice exclaimed "The big bad wolves arrived! Just as the boss' planned!"

"Ha! Well what would you expect from a bunch of animals? They are as predictable as day and night!" Another voice exclaimed.

"A trap? Not bad…" Nina admitted while she paws the ground beneath here as she glares at the three poachers they were just stalking a while ago who now had some big grins on their faces.

"Heh. Who cares Nina?" Styles chuckled as he starts cracking his knuckles "This just means the fun part of the hunt can begin!"

All three poachers laughed abruptly before one of them stopped and said "And you are right about that kid! Just look around you if you haven't notice!"

Without warning, the walls around the cave chamber began glowing with hundreds of bright, multihued magical seals that turned cavern roofs into a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors.

"Explosive seals bitches!" One of the poachers gleefully gloated while he gives Styles and Nina a huge middle finger. "Mr. Strust knew you will be following us and that's how he came up with this plan to get rid of you quick! Thousands of magical seals! Enough to almost level down this entire mountain! And they will all detonate after 10 minutes or less!"

"Dude! Why did you tell him our boss' name man! That's so against customer privacy!" The poacher's friend complains as he points out his friend's blunder.

"So what? He'll die anyway." The man retorted

"And so will you. You do realize that a blast like that will wipe you three out too right?" Nina pointed out and the smiles on the three poachers' faces were quickly drained as the realization finally dawned on them.

"OOHH SSHHIIIIIIITT!" The three poachers screamed in horror together as they started panicking quickly and began running aimlessly around in circles.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

" _Nature Creation: Rosa Gardenia!"_ Glenn cried out as a huge magic circle appeared underneath his area from which a hundred snake-like rose vines emerged and began restraining Kimi's monsters by wrapping around their limbs and bodies.

Once Kimi's creatures have been trapped, it was only a matter of several spells casted in quick succession by Friday, Rumi and Kroner's demons before Kimi's monsters were completely annihilated.

"Crap." Kimi cursed as she tried to pick out another summoning card from her pouch when suddenly, several of Erika's wires appeared from out of nowhere and swiftly wrapped themselves around Kimi's arms, legs, neck, and feet, securing themselves firmly against her skin.

"Caught in a tight situation are we?" Erika grinned before she made a strange gesture with her hands and the wires wrapped around Kimi's limbs quickly started pulling themselves apart even tighter causing Kimi to cry out in pain as she felt the sharp wires dig firmly into her flesh.

"Erika! That's enough." Kroner commanded "She's already restrained. You don't have to kill her you know."

"Oh come on!" Erika complained "Don't tell me you are still flirting with her cause if you are then-"

"I'm not! Okay?!" Kroner denied though his cheeks are a little bit red as he answered "We just need her to tell us what the heck is happening around this pla-"

 _KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"WOAH! What was that?!" Glenn yelled out in surprise as the ground began shaking violently while over at the distance, several large explosions could be seen tearing up dozens of holes at the valley's surface, triggering landslides and dozens of rock falls in the process.

* * *

 **Ending Song: Jougen No Tsuki by Kurousa-P and KAITO**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait you have to endure but you have to understand that we kinda have to focus on our college studies first instead of our writing. Anyways, we will be introducing more ocs in the next chapter but the good news is that we are planning to open another guild after the next chapter or two (or three if this arc is too long) however, this guild will be quite different from the previous ones you've seen ;). However, the oc submissions for that are not yet open so we won't be accepting any early submissions plus its submission format will be gradually different from the on posted on our profile. However, once its opened then that guild's story and Victory Wyvern will start interacting with each other in that they will start sharing both chapters and characters. So stay tuned until our next chapter guys. See ya! V for Victory!**

 **P.S As a clue to the guild's identity, here is the planned motto "Don't Fear The Reaper, Fear The Dead Instead."**

 **P.P.S The first one to guess the name will instantly have a OC spot reserved for them in the guild oh and by the way, don't post the name of the guild on the reviews to prevent spoilers please.**


	5. More Surprises

**List of OCS**

 **Boreas DeWinter - Derekjay2000**

 **Ashton Ferala - Mi-Stowgan**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu (Sword Art Online II)**

 **Episode 5: More Surprises**

* * *

"BIG BROTHER! NO!" Kimi screamed at the explosion's direction, realizing that it occurred in the area where Styles is and Kimi can only watch in horror as several more blasts erupted from the valley's side.

 _Crack!_

A small cracking sound was heard nearby and everyone quickly turned their glance above to see several large rocks loosened by the quake the explosions generated swiftly began tumbling down towards them.

"Rockslide!" Rumi cried out in alarm.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Glenn yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground. " _Nature Creation: Elephant's Guard!_ "

The ground shook a little bit before the earth around them started to rise and began forming a defensive dome around the party in the shape of four elephant head facing four different directions, namely north, south, east and west.

Using Glenn's dome, the party was completely protected from the falling rocks the explosions generated and decided to wait inside for a while until the explosions and earthquakes eventually stop.

Sooner or later, the blasts and quakes stopped and once Glenn's dome was raised down, the party could see how much damage the blasts caused.

"Gods... I can't believe it." Kroner muttered as the blasts have physically defaced the entire valley, filling it with multiple cracks, hundreds of holes and several dozens of fissures.

"Let me go! Let me go! My big brother needs me! Let me go!" Kimi screamed frantically as she struggled wildly against the wires wrapped around her limbs, not minding that her thrashing is just causing the strands to dig and cut even further into her flesh.

"Big brother? Who is she talking about?" Rumi wondered when all of a sudden, a rather angry voice was heard snarling at them from nearby.

"Let…. My… Sister… Go…"

The entire party and Kimi turned their glance towards the source of the voice and saw a young man wearing a scarlet colored hoodie hunching over his back like a feral animal. Accompanying the man's side was a large, ferocious black wolf that has its claws and teeth bared at the party in a rather threatening matter.

"Big Brother! You're safe!" Kimi cried out in relief which caused Rumi to exclaim in surprise "That's your brother?!"

Styles and Nina growled lowly, their bodies poised to strike which caused Kroner and the entire party except Erika whose still busy restraining Kimi at the moment to enter their battle stances.

" _Crimson_ …" Styles muttered as he started raising his hand in the air when at that moment, another voice suddenly shouted from out of nowhere.

 _"That's enough Styles!"_

A second later, a large, purple colored portal materialized nearby and from it, a large, bulky Wyvern Valley ranger in his forties stepped out from it, dragging behind with him are three unconscious poachers who have their hands and feet tied up and their mouths gagged.

Sighing, the ranger spat out the toothpick he was chewing on his mouth before saying "Well, I'm sure you bozos want an explanation for this."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Anyways, we thank you two for joining the guild. We are still in need of more members around here since are numbers are still too small." Lancelot explained to the two new guild members who have recently just arrived.

"No worries!" Boreas DeWinter replied, grinning as he placed his hands behind his neck. "I always wanted to join a guild after hearing all the famous tales about Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Log Horizon, Ainz Ooal Gown, etc."

Boreas, 17 years old, is a young mage with cobalt colored eyes, fair skin and a built that's surprisingly muscular and athletic for a rather lean guy of his age and height of 5'9. His dark colored hair is rather is quite messy with spikes and tufts that jut out in all directions and decorated with a white highlight. For an outfit, Boreas' clothes are composed of a black closely fitting shirt that has a thick gray fur collar, brown gloves, light gray oversleeves in his upper arms whose hems are secured by two sets of double stitching and a pair of dark brown baggy pants tucked inside his brown colored boots.

"Yeah…" Boreas' fellow newbie, Ashton Ferala, muttered dryly "I'm pretty sure that the last two you gave out are not even recognized around here."

Ashton, a young man with spiky brown hair and amber colored eyes, is about two years older than Boreas with a fair skin toned body that's equally as muscular and athletic but with a height that's a whole lot taller than Boreas as Ashton stands at around 6'1. Ashton's attires is just composed of a dark orange colored tank top which completely shows off Ashton's extremely well toned arms, white slack pants and a pair of light metal elbow length gauntlets that hides the scar located on his left hand which he received from a guy who stabbed him there.

"Doesn't matter! They are still guilds!" Boreas retorted which just caused Ashton to facepalm in response.

"Well since the others are off on a mission, how's about you guys show us your magic? I think we have the perfect training grounds for you." Octavius suggested "We have a garden out there in the back but it's heavily infested with a bunch of mutated vegetables that try to eat anything within that's within their reach. Lance here almost got eaten by one of those overgrown rabbit snacks which is why he has a morbid fear of-"

" _Hatred_. Not fear." Lance insisted

"Right… Anyway, we could use your help in reducing their numbers. So are you guys up for it?" Octavius asks

Boreas chuckled as he stretched his arms upwards "Do you even have to ask? I'm quite eager to punch something right now!"

"That should have been my line there." Ashton grinned as he starts cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

* * *

"Wait a minute… I know you." Kroner said as he glared at the ranger who appeared from out of nowhere "You're the ranger who hired us this morning! What is the meaning of this?"

"Yeah! Who the heck are you?!" Styles snarled at the ranger who glanced at him momentarily before sighing in response.

"Alright. I'll tell you people who I am. But first, can you bozos please release that girl you are holding first?"

"What?! Are you insane? She tried to kill us a while ago!" Erika exclaimed

"Please," The ranger groaned "just do it. I just want to reduce the hostilities here so that we can clear up this misunderstanding and I promised you that Styles and Kimi won't attack you or such and-"

"Wait a minute! How did you know our names and why do you think that I would even follow you old man?" Styles growled

The ranger rolled his eyes "That's because I was the one who saved your sorry ass boy!"

Snapping his finger, a shining, bright light suddenly covered the ranger's entire body which momentarily blinding everyone who was looking at him before it disappeared a few seconds later and in the ranger's place instead, stood a young, purple haired man in his mid-thirties wearing a dark blue jacket and a white colored cape which Kroner instantly recognized as the official uniform worn by top officers of the Magic Council's Rune Knights.

"My name is Jarn Casvald, Head of the 7th Custody Enforcement Unit!" Jarn declared, earning a surprised reaction from everyone that's present nearby. "And I'm here on an official business to investigate and if possible, arrest Wyvern Valley Head Ranger Milton Strust on alleged charges on corruption and bribery as well as for his alleged involvement with the mysterious individual known as the 'Collector' who has been known to lead a very extensive criminal network throughout Fiore."

Jarn turned his glance towards Styles and glared at him rather coldly "And you sir, have been interfering with my investigation. Do you have any idea how hard is it to gain Strust's trust? You and your sister there had almost made me blow my cover when I came here just to save your sorry ass when I managed to eavesdrop on Strust and learn that he is planning to kill you by luring you into that trap using these fools."

Jarn kicked one of the unconscious poachers, stirring him back to his senses.

Styles growled "Well, we didn't ask for your help-"

"Don't act tough with me boy!" Jarn snapped "I've tasted enough Indian curry to know how hotheads like you act! If I haven't pulled you and these three thugs here out of that trap Strust has set using my Spatial Magic then that mountain would have instantly been your gravesite!"

Jarn then turned his glance towards Kroner's group and said "Now can you please release your captive?"

Kroner paused for a bit before he nodded at Erika who sighed in disappointment as she released Kimi from the control of her wires.

"Good. Now then, let me clear up this misunderstanding we have." Jarn said as he crossed his arms together. "The reason why I know these two idiots here is that I'm also actually assigned to arrest these two by the council-"

"What!" Styles and Kimi cried out in unison together as they started getting hostile again but Jarn quickly raised his hand and said "but I didn't okay! I don't want to arrest you two! Not now as of the moment at least!"

Styles glared at him in suspicion "And why is that?"

"I have my reasons okay!" Jarn snapped "Just be glad I'm not doing my job well right now."

"When has the council ever done its job well?" Erika chirped which caused Jarn to murderously glare at her in response.

"Oops! Sorry." Erika chuckled "Carry on."

"Tch. Anyways , the reason why I even hired you bozos to investigate is because I want need someone to draw these two out before they could have a chance to ruin my investigation." Jarn explained

"So… you used us as bait?" Friday mused

"Yes and I'm sorry about that." Jarn apologized "But then even that plan got whacked out when I manage to eavesdrop on Strust about his plan on luring this idiot to his trap so I decided to improvise and luckily this time, it worked as I know have three witnesses who can give me information about Strust' dirty deeds."

"Witnesses? Those guys are just scumbags." Styles spat

Jarn nodded "Scumbags yes but they are _useful_ scumbags. Besides, I know you two are planning to abduct at least one of them for information however unlike you; I'm not planning to kill them horribly after they lost their usefulness. Instead, I will let the system judge them for what they have done."

"The system? You mean the corrupt system owned that doesn't even give a damn about the lives of its people?" Styles growled

"Unfortunately yes." Jarn confirmed "I agree with you that the system is not perfect but it is the best thing we got. After all, there always has to be a shepherd to guide the sheep right?"

Styles snorted "Unfortunately, the shepherded is a wolf. No offense Nina."

"None taken." Nina replied

"Look, we all want to take Strust down right? I just have a plan that can put him away in bars permanently and his connections or money won't be able to do anything about it! I just need your cooperation for this." Jarn explained

Erika raised her hand "Will we still get paid?"

"Wha-Yes, yes. I'll double it if I have to."

Erika turned her glance towards Kroner who paused for a bit in order to think about his choices very well. Eventually, he made his decision.

"Okay. We're in."

Rumi, Glenn and Friday all stared incredulously at Kroner who simply shrugged at them and said. "He was the one who hired us in the first place remember?"

"Good. And what about you boy?" Jarn asked as he turned his face towards Styles again "What will your decision be?"

Styles glared at Jarn for a while before he said "What is your plan first exactly?"

Jarn smiled as he picked the pockets of one of the poachers who are tied up and pulled out what seemed to be a tiny cellphone "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

 ***Cue God Eater's Feed A by OLDCODEX playing in the background."**

"GRAAA-" The large carrot monster screamed horribly before Boreas' ice completely silenced it forever by encasing its entire body in thick ice.

"My turn!" Ashton yelled out " _Spirit of Bravery: Gorilla!"_

Imbuing his fists in flames and boosting the strength of his fists, Ashton gave out a powerful cry before he slams his fist hard into the ice incasing the carrot beast and within seconds, cracks began to spread all over it until eventually, it shatters into a million pieces along with the monster trapped within it.

"Smashing!" Boreas happily commented which just made Ashton groan in response when suddenly, more carrot monsters erupted from the ground and they instantly threw their tentacle like vines at the duo.

 _"F-Bleep! B-Bleep!"_ Boreas shouted

"This is not _R-Bleep_ Boreas." Ashton reminded him.

"Don't care! Let's just do it!" Boreas chuckled as he started covering his feet in frost and ice. " _Ice Dragon's Frostbite!"_

Strinking the earth with his foot, the ground around them flash freezed quickly in a circle like radius before Boreas backs out of the way as Ashton reluctantly just went on with the flow as he jumped into the air and uses Spirit of Bravery: Gorilla once again, charging his fists with flames before he punches the epicenter of the frozen circle Boreas created, generating a thick white mist that envelops the entire area which allows them to easily dodge the carrot monsters' wave of vines.

Watching from afar, Octavius and Lancelot watched as the two new recruits took down their enemies using their excellent skill and teamwork.

"I have to admit, even if those two seem to don't like each other they still have a rather excellent coordination there." Octavius commented.

"Yeah." Lancelot agreed "And to think one of them is a dragon slayer. I heard they are quite rare."

"As if anything is rare these days." Octavius snickered as he saw Boreas uppercuts one of the carrot mutants with an ice infused fist, sending it flying several feet into the air where it completely froze into a large chunk of ice. During this moment, Ashton intercepts the ice block and brings down a powerful fire imbued kick upon it, shattering it and its trapped occupant into a thousand shards of ice in the process which conveniently impaled the rest of the carrot monsters nearby.

"Woah. You don't see that everyday." Lancelot commented

"See? What did I tell you about anything being rare these days?" Octavius grinned.

"Hey guys? Are we done yet already?" Boreas asks as he stretches his limbs

"Nope! Not until the background music is finished at least." Octavius answered as he showed them his Iphone which is displaying the background music's name on its screen. "You still got I minute and 7 seconds at least."

"Fine. Let's just finish this already" Ashton said as he activates Spirit of Bravery: Gorilla once more.

"Count me in too." Boreas grinned in reply as his strong, freezing aura started chilling the very air around them.

* * *

 **Ending Song: Jougen No Tsuki by Kurousa-P and KAITO**

* * *

 **Finally! We manage to post again. Sorry again for the wait guys and if this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous. Our midterms have recently ended and we are still waiting for the results of our exams. Hopefully we manage to pass at least or else our parents will flay us alive, Bolton-style. Anyways, we are very glad to announce that we are opening the oc submissions for our upcoming dark guild oc, Necrophobia (aka fear of the dead)! Now, we will be placing the oc format on our profile below the other oc format. Just follow the instructions on the Necrophobia OC format but here is a tiny note. Necrophobia will be have a mortality rate unlike our other stories so this means your oc can die. However, don't worry cause this means you can pass another oc to us again. Also, another interesting feature to note is that both Necrophobia and Victory Wyvern's stories will overlap from this point on now so don't be surprise if you saw your oc from Victory Wyvern appear in Necrophobia and vice versa. Once we have enough characters, we will post the story as soon as we can but until then, we hope to see you guys again. Until next time! Cya and V for Victory!**


	6. Silencing The Lamb

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and we don't own anything except our own ocs**

* * *

 **Opening Song: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu (Sword Art Online II)**

 **Episode 6: Silencing The Lamb**

* * *

 _Head Ranger's Office…_

"It's done… It's done… It's finally done…" Strust grinned madly, staring at the screen of his lacrima video feed detailing the explosion he cause as his hands tightly clutched the trigger he used to detonate the explosions. "I'm safe. Now everything will be going back to normal…"

 _ZzZT! ZZt! zZZt!_

"What the-!?" Strust exclaimed in surprise as a blurred, fuzzy looking screen suddenly popped out on his feed and a weak, static voice suddenly began speaking out through it.

" _Sir Str-zzT-, are you-Zzt-here? Ple-ZZT-e answer u-zzt."_

Stust hesitated for a bit, thinking whether to answer the call or not.

 _"Sir, we have-zzt- captured the gu-ZZT- whose giving you-ZzT- trouble. What-zZt- should we do wi-zZT- him?"_ The voice asked him.

 _What?! They have the troublemaker with them?! Those idiots! They are gonna ruin everything!_ Strust angrily thought to himself.

"I-Is he dead?" Strust stammered at the screen and it replied _"No. The guy is-zzt- still alive."_

Strust clenched his fist. "You three meet me at the east side of the forest and wait for me there until noon. You understand me?"

 _"Under-zZt-stood sir."_ The voice replied as Strust's screen went black.

Growling, Strust went to his hunting cabinet and brought out a large, high caliber hunting rifle complete with a scope.

"My plan will not fail. I will make sure of that." Strust muttered as he started loading his gun.

* * *

 _Later…_

Moving quietly through the forest, Strust silently gets into position as he spots the three poachers he hired camped around a young man whose had his arms and legs bound and his mouth gagged.

Peering through his scope, a large grin crept up on Strust's face before he quickly pulled the trigger three times, scoring a direct headshot on all three targets who all swiftly collapsed on the ground like flies before Strust moved in to the encampment to finish the job off.

Reloading his gun again quickly, Strust chuckled as he approached his target saying "You brought me a lot of trouble there boy. Messing up my pay grade there and causing my boss to get mad at me, it's a big pain in the ass."

Raising his gun and pointing it straight at his target's head, Strust muttered "At least I can personally deliver your blown off head to The Collector himself. That way, not only will he forgive me of the blunder you just cost, he will even pay me for it and it will all be back to business as usual…"

Pulling the trigger once again, a single bullet was launched out from the muzzle of Strust' gun and flew straight towards the head of his target however, much to Strust' surprise, the bullet simply phased through the head of the young man as if he wasn't even there and it buried itself inside the trunk of a nearby tree instead.

"How…" Strust began when suddenly; he heard the sound of someone clapping their hands together coming from behind him.

"Well that was a show." Jarn chuckled as the three corpses of the poachers Strust shot earlier quickly dissolved into mist revealing that they were nothing more than illusions.

"Did you managed to record that kid?" Jarn yelled out to someone in the forest and Styles came out and grinned, showing off his lacrima player and playing back the words Strust aid earlier.

 _"At least I can personally deliver your blown off head to The Collector himself. That way, not only will he forgive me of the blunder you just cost, he will even pay me for it and it will all be back to business as usual…"_

Strust looked in abject horror before turning his glance towards Jarn saying "You don't understand! The Collector never gave me a choice! It was either that kid or me so I have to-"

"Blow up half the valley just to kill one single target? Sorry man but I don't really see the point in your plan there." Kroner said casually as he, Rumi, Kimi, Glenn and Friday revealed themselves from their hiding places.

"Milton Strust!" Jarn exclaimed "By order of the Magic Council, I'm placing you under arrest for the charges of corruption, bribery, illegal wildlife trade, attempted murder and conspiracy!"

"NO!" Strust screamed as he quickly panicked and began pointing his gun at everyone present nearby. "I will not let this! I will not let this! You can't throw me in jail like some sort of-"

"Animal? Look who's talking." Erika's voice interrupted as Strust suddenly had his gun pulled away by a mysterious, invisible force before he himself felt something restrain his limbs. Looking down, he saw dozens of thin wires wrapped around his entire body.

"No!" Strust continued to scream "NO! You can't do this to me! You can't!"

Styles just rolled his eyes before he casually approached the bound Strust and said "Yes… we… can."

Before Strust could react, Styles threw out a strong punch directly to his face, knocking him out and putting him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Watching Strust get lead from behind by a bunch of troops into the back of a large armored truck, Strust sighed before turning his glance back to the Kroner and his group, saying "Thanks for your help. I managed to prove the charges against Head Ranger Strust. Now we have enough evidence to put him behind bars for good and with enough luck, we might even get information about the real identity of The Collector."

"Well, what about them?" Erika asked, pointing at Styles and Kimi who suddenly glared murderously at her.

"Who?" Jarn chuckled "Styles Yaksha and Kimi Yaksha died in the explosion at the valley. Those two ghosts there are your problem now."

"But-" Erika began but Jarn simply began yelling orders to his men to begin moving immediately.

Kroner sighed before he turned his glance towards Styles and asks "Sooo… do you want a ride?"

Styles and Kimi looked at each other, shrugs and says "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

* * *

 _Elbrus Forest Checkpoint Route…_

From the bars of the armored car's only window, Strust sighs as he could see them passing through the dense, fog filled forest of Elbrus, its dead, decaying trees looking like large skeletal hands that are threatening to grab anyone that dares come nearby.

 _It's too bad they can't grab me out from this situation._ Strust thought sadly.

Meanwhile, the driver of the lead truck of the convoy could finally see the checkpoint stop at the end of the road however he also realized that something is wrong as the guards that were supposed to be stationed at the checkpoint were missing from their posts.

Stopping their engine, the guard and his partner jumped out of their truck for a while in order to investigate while simultaneously ordering the rest of the convoy to remain inside their vehicles and stay alert for any sort of trouble.

Checking around the outpost, the two convoy guards couldn't find any sign on what happened to the guards except for a couple of red specks on the walls of the watchtower that looks suspiciously like…

"What are you doing?" A tiny childish female voice chirped from behind the two men who instantly jumped in surprise, turned and pointed their magical staffs at the person behind them who simply turned out to be a little girl who seems to be no older than 13 holding a half-eaten teddy bear in her arms. The girl has green eyes, short pink hair and a very thin, almost skeletal like frame with a height 0f 5'0. Her attire consists simply of a torn grey dress that looks like it hasn't been washed in years.

The convoy guards, confused, lowered their weapons and asked the girl about her name and she replied "Nee. Nee Glutto."

The two men, seeing that she is just a little girl, lowered their guard and asked Nee if she knew what happened to the men that were stationed at the checkpoint.

Nee tilted her head quizzically, saying "Men? What men?"

"The checkpoint guards. We are supposed to be meeting some around here as we pass this route. Do you know where they are?"

A large grin suddenly began creeping up on Nee's face as she said "Oh! Those men. I know where they are!"

"You do?" One of the convoy guards asked

"Hehe. Of course!" Nee giggled "They are in my stomach. Busy being digested."

In that moment Nee's head suddenly split itself wide open, revealing a horrifying six sided gaping jaw filled with plenty of pointy, razor sharp teeth and a disturbingly long snake-like tongue. The two men, paralyzed in fear at what they are witnessing, watched as Nee happily yelled "Munch Time!" before she snapped her monstrous mouth at one of the two men, biting the poor guy from the waist up and tearing off his entire torso causing his partner to scream in abject horror at the sight he just witnessed.

The others convoy guards, having been startled and alerted by the scream, quickly began drawing their weapons out but before they could jump out from their vehicles, the ground below their armored trucks suddenly transformed into sand causing almost the entire convoy to sink deeply within it except for the one truck that's containing Strust.

Strust, having witnessed everything from the barred window of his prison transport, became filled with hope and excitement as he thought that he is being rescued especially after the heavy steel doors of his transport were ripped away and a very hot looking woman with dark orange hair wearing a dark leather jumpsuit entered the truck and greeted him along with a young pink haired girl, Nee Glutto.

"Oh thank the gods! I thought I my goose was cooked there!" Strust exclaimed in relief while Nee suddenly began licking her lips in anticipation.

"Hmm, goose…" Nee mumbled "Samerina-san, can I eat him too? I'm still too hungry here…"

"What?" Strust blurted out in confusion.

Samerina chuckled "Well of course you can Nee. Just be sure not to leave any leftovers okay? It's quite bad to waste food."

"Yay! Thank you Samerina-san!" Nee happily exclaimed as she turned her glance to Strust and said "Chomp! Chomp!" before she opened her horrifying mouth again and the sounds in the air became filled screams once more.

* * *

 **Ending Song: Jougen No Tsuki by Kurousa-P and KAITO**

* * *

 **List of OCs**

 **Nee Glutto - ManhattanTheory**

* * *

 **Hey guys. As you have seen here, the stories of Necrophobia and Victory Wyvern have now completely crossed over with each other. By now, characters from either story will regularly cross each other on a basis so don't be surprised if you see your character appear on the other story and vice versa. Also, we apologize if the chapter felt to short as we are kinda being hammered around here by college which is slowly draining away our imagination and free will. Anyways, we will try to make the next chapter long in order to make up for this one. But until then, we hope that you enjoy our double post for today and we also hope to see you guys again next time. V for Victory!**


End file.
